Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley Kenner (née Marshall), born Andrea Labonair, was first introduced in The Vampire Diaries as a Werewolf who became a protagonist and a Hybrid in ''The Originals''. She was described as "gorgeous, but tough as nails and also very protective". Hayley is the mother of the first naturally born hybrid, Hope Mikaelson, the daughter she had with the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson. She is also the wife of Jackson Kenner. She was born as Andréa Labonair in New Orleans into one of the two ruling families of the Crescent Wolf Clan, but her mother and father were killed and Marcel Gerard was able to get her out of town after her parents' death. She was adopted by a human family but they kicked her out after her first kill and transformation on a full moon. She then travelled the country, met and began to work with Atticus Shane, who promised her a reunion with her late parents. She then met and helped Tyler Lockwood to break his sire bond to Klaus. However, he kept his real identity a secret from her. Hayley later came to Mystic Falls looking for Tyler and began to help him break the sire bonds of some of Klaus' other hybrids in order to sacrifice them. After this revelation, she fled town and began working with Katherine Pierce. However, Katherine sent Will to kill Hayley when she had stopped finding her useful. Klaus saved her and they became allies, sleeping together on a drunken whim. He was interested to learn that she had a birthmark which also belonged to a particular bloodline of werewolves he had met before. This leads her to leave for New Orleans to investigate her origins. While there, she met Jane-Anne and Sophie Deveraux, who detected her pregnancy with Klaus' daughter. The Deveraux sisters then intended to use her to gain the Mikaelsons' help against Marcel and to also complete The Harvest and bring back their daughter and niece; Monique. This pulled Hayley into a conflict involving the supernatural community and she even became a member of The Faction as a representative of the Crescent Clan. She also became close to the Original Family, forming a strong friendship with Rebekah, pursing her love-hate relationship with Klaus and beginning a kind of romance with Elijah. She then gave birth to her healthy baby girl, Hope, and was killed by Monique Deveraux as she held her daughter for the first time, because the New Orleans Coven wanted to sacrifice Hope, following Hope's paternal grandmother, Esther, orders. However, due to Hope's blood running through her mothers veins this made Hayley a hybrid and she succeeded to kill the witches and to take her baby back. In order to keep a promise to herself and to her baby, she decided to give Hope temporarily to her Aunt Rebekah, to keep her safe. After taking revenge for her daughter, she desperately trying to find a way to bring Hope back by regaining her family power over the werewolves. After four months apart, she was reunited Hope. Hayley is a member of the Labonair Family, which once resided in The French Quarter of New Orleans and a relative of the Mikaelson Family, and of an Unknown Family of Werewolves via her daughter. Early Life Andréa Labonair was born in New Orleans, Louisiana on June 6, 1991, into the Labonair Family. The Labonair family was one of the two royal families which ruled the Crescent Wolf Clan, which itself ran the French Quarter. As a baby she was betrothed to Jackson, the heir of the second family of royalty in order to unite the two bloodlines. Shortly after her birth her parents were killed by her own people and Marcel Gerard (the leader of the vampires and an acquaintance of her parents) found her in her cradle. He took her, protecting her (following his rules about kids). And when he asked a witch, Brynne Deveraux, possessed by Celeste Dubois to curse the Crescent Clan to stop them he spared Andréa. Instead to keep her for his own ends he gave her to Father Kieran who found her a new home. Andréa was adopted by another family, and was renamed Hayley Marshall, unaware of her past and her werewolf gene. She triggered the werewolf curse when she was drunk on a boat trip and accidentally killed someone. She transformed for the first time in her adoptive parents' living room; after wreaking havoc on their house they kicked her out when she was 13. Hayley had been on her own since then, occasionally joining up with wolf packs but never staying anywhere for too long. She has a mark on her back which looks like a crescent moon which she had assumed was just a birthmark and thought nothing more of it. However, when saw it, he revealed that he had only seen it on a handful of others born from a specific bloodline of werewolves , who belong to a clan which once thrived throughout what is now called Louisiana. This could be a reference to the Original Pack from the novels. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In "I Love You, Goodbye", Hayley marries Jackson and their wolves gain all of Hayley's supernatural abilities. Hayley spends her wedding night with Hope and Jackson. Personality Werewolf Hayley is described as tough as nails and also very protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls; she scoffs at high school pretences, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Hayley is impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants and protect the people she loves, even at the expense of others' lives. Still, she does seem to value the ties of friendship, though highly selectively, and her desire to find her biological family suggests an inner vulnerability that she often covers up with provocative remarks and behaviour. In her own way she is terrified of Klaus, Hayley tries to hide this through her provocative remarks and behaviour, which Klaus always manages to see right through. In The Originals, Hayley's personality is further explored. Her determination to learn more about where she came from seems to be the reason for her behaviour in the past. She has become stronger and more reliable, especially to her fellow werewolves. Her impending motherhood has also made her more tender and dedicated to keeping her child safe. She has also expressed a desire to raise the child alongside Klaus. She is able to handle herself very well despite her delicate state, even holding her own against threats like Mikael. Hybrid Hayley was transformed into a hybrid by her daughter's blood. Hayley died shortly after giving birth to her daughter but her daughter's blood was in her system at the time. When she awakes she shows the ability to know where her baby is, even if she is hidden from her by a powerful spell. She is also a very protective mother; it is especially shown in the scene where she kills Genevieve, because she tried to kill her daughter, Hope Mikaelson. She puts her daughter's safety and fate before her own needs by giving up her daughter to Rebekah, even if it breaks her heart. In Season Two, Hayley goes on a rampage against those for making her give up Hope. She goes down a dark path, becoming ruthless, cold, and cruel. She shows herself with power and will be trying to find out who she is now. Hayley will have a tough time with what she is now as she never wanted to be a vampire. When she kills Francesca, this seems to impact her immensely, causing her to go on a spree of tearing up Hope's nursery. She states that she doesn't feel any better. She wants to go back to being a werewolf as she doesn't want to live as a vampire and hates being one. Klaus takes on a mentoring role, teaching Hayley how to use her new hybrid status to her advantage. She has also shown several arrogant traits. She tells Elijah that she doesn't need a caretaker, as "hybrids are invincible", despite being the one responsible for arranging Klaus' massacre of twelve hybrids. She is also confident in her belief that she could take down both Esther and Finn, despite the latter taking down both Klaus and Elijah, and the former being one of the most powerful witches in history, and the one responsible for the creation of vampires. This costs her when she faces Finn, and she only survives thanks to the intervention of Jackson. Physical Appearance Hayley is a sexy/widely gorgeous female hybrid with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, sometimes with a headband. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure . On her right shoulder there lies what seems to be a birthmark made of two small opposite facing triangles. According to Rebekah, Hayley's daughter, Hope, looks just like Hayley. Her style is natural and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces such as fashionable dresses and skirts with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She has been seen to wear many accessories such as large, dangle earrings, long pendants, necklaces and a variety of rings. On occasions, such as the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, she chose to dress up in a more formal style. Towards the end of her pregnancy, she wears a lot of dresses. Her wolf form is grey and brown and has yellow/orange glowing eyes Powers and Abilities As a werewolf, Hayley possessed the standard werewolf powers and abilities. However being born into one of the two Original Werewolf Families she may be stronger than regular werewolves as she easily broke Caroline Forbes' neck without having to resort to Lycanthrope Enhancement and was able to hold herself against Mikael himself, despite him being the oldest of the Original Vampires. She is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant as she defeated, pregnant, witches that came to kill her and her child; Hayley faced, unarmed, four witches armed with machetes and crossbows and managed to kill them with her bare hands. During her pregnancy, she didn't transform and due to her daughter and healed faster than a regular werewolf. Becoming a non-original hybrid by her daughter's blood, she now possess all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original hybrid. Weaknesses Hayley has the typical weaknesses of an non-original hybrid. Relationships Hope Mikaelson Hayley fell pregnant with her baby after her one-night-stand with Klaus. She discovered her pregnancy in New Orleans and because of her pregnancy she was used by the Deveraux sisters to build an alliance with the Original Family. Hayley was first worried about becoming a mother and her pregnancy and even considered to abort the fetus. However during a vampire attack she realized that she will never let anyone hurt her baby and will always protect her child, what she did numerous times (fighting against witches and Tyler Lockwood to protect her baby). She then learned that she will have a daughter which enjoyed her and she softly prepared herself to become a mother. Hayley even cares about her daughter's survival more that about her own as it can be see when she fought against Mikael. In order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, Hayley and Klaus decided it was better to send her away to Rebekah until the city was safe for her to return. After Hope's departure, Hayley falls into depression. She killed Francesca Correa, witches of the New Orleans Coven and even wolves to have her vengeance. She also told to Klaus that she will never find peace and her pain will not fade until she can hold Hope in her arms again. She was finally able to hold her daughter again when she was reunited with Hope in ''The Map of Moments''. Jackson Kenner Hayley's husband. Jackson comes from the same werewolf clan as Hayley. Their parents knew each other while growing up. Jackson never got the chance to know Hayley and shows interest in her as she was suppose to be his wife. Their relationship is complicated. Jackson has watched Hayley as a wolf for years, so he’s had a lot of time to get to know her. They have shown to care for each other. They have grown closer after she decided to her move to the bayou. They occasionally spend time together and work together to figure out what's best for the werewolf clan. Hayley will become more closer to Jackson in Season Two. Reunited in The Wheel Inside the Wheel, Hayley is frustrated at Jackson for not doing his job as alpha wolf but eventually gets over it when she needs his help to help save the pack from Esther's control. In order to save the pack, Haley makes the decision to get engaged to Jackson, despite her feelings for Elijah. They believe that with her and Jackson's betrothal, the pack will be able to gain all of Hayley's hybrid abilities. Niklaus Mikaelson Hayley was immediately and openly antagonistic towards Klaus, to which he often responded in kind, though with amusement. Though he will casually threaten her during an argument, Klaus has yet to make good on any of his threats against her, which Hayley relishes pointing out. He eventually tries to make a deal with her; protection from Katherine, in exchange for information about Katherine's whereabouts and activities but Hayley remains coy throughout their exchanges. During his interrogation of her, they eventually have sex and Klaus alludes to knowing something about Hayley's family when he notices a peculiar birth mark on her back. They appear to have become allies, with Klaus in pursuit of Katherine and Hayley in pursuit of knowledge about her family. Later on, she is proven to be pregnant with his daughter, and their relationship remains neutral although turns negative after she falsely accuses him of using their baby's blood to create hybrids and he attempts to eliminate her werewolf kin. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Klaus has shown to care about Hayley, outside the baby and shares with her the discovery of his werewolf clan. They are honest with each other and are currently working together to protect their child as well as protecting each other. Elijah Mikaelson The relationship between Elijah and Hayley began once Elijah was made aware of Hayley's pregnancy with his brother's child. Elijah shows Hayley his family history to her, to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child and promises to protect her. A few days later Hayley is reading Elijah's journals and learn more about him and his feelings about his siblings. When Klaus asks what about his brother that inspires admiration, Hayley says that Elijah was kind to her. Once Elijah and Hayley are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. When Agnes attempts to kill Hayley's child in utero, Elijah manages to keep her temperature down by holding her against him in the swimming pool until Davina unlinks them and the effects of the needle cease. Hayley returns the favor, refusing to leave his side whilst suffering the effects of Klaus' bite. Elijah also saves Hayley's werewolf kin from being slaughtered at Klaus' command. It is clear they feel an attraction towards each other, however due to other factors, do not act upon them. After many attempts for them to have their first kiss, when Hayley was about to die because Mikael's threat, Elijah was very afraid of losing her and he decided to opened to her about what he felt, after hearing Elijah's words, Hayley decides to take the first step and kiss him. Tyler Lockwood Tyler and Hayley seem to have met in the Appalachian Mountains when Tyler was trying to break his sire bond to Klaus. As another werewolf, Hayley earned Tyler's trust and helped him turn over and over again until he finally broke the sire bond. Although he had told her that he lived in a trailer park in Florida, she eventually found out where he lived due to a hybrid that she knew and that he had a wealthy family. Once she showed up at Tyler's house, Klaus immediately suspected Tyler's secrecy about Hayley was born of him cheating on Caroline with her. They let Klaus continue to believe this in order to distract him from the fact that they were systematically unsiring his hybrids from him. Although Hayley ultimately betrayed Tyler, she seems to have genuinely cared for him, as she refused to allow Tyler to be used in the sacrifice. Their friendship effectively ended when Hayley revealed to him her part in the massacre of his pack. Other Relationships *Rebekah and Hayley (Good Friends/Aunt of her daughter) *Klaus, Hayley and Hope (Father/Mother/Daughter) *Hayley and Caroline (Enemies) *Hayley and Sophie (Enemies/Former Allies) *Hayley and Marcel (Allies) *Hayley and Celeste (Enemies) *Hayley and Mikael (Enemies) *Hayley and Esther (Enemies) Appearances Season 4 *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''Bring It On'' *''The Originals'' The Originals Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals Season 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' }} Name * Hayley is a given name that comes from a surname that was originally derived from the name of an English town meaning "hay clearing". Quotes ---- ---- Trivia *Phoebe Tonkin has held various roles of supernatural beings in recent times: as a Mermaid (Cleo Sertori in H2O: Just Add Water) on Nick, a Witch (Faye Chamberlain in The Secret Circle) on The CW, and a Werewolf who's now a Hybrid (Hayley in The Vampire Diaries and The Originals). *In 2006, Phoebe Tonkin and Claire Holt, (who plays Rebekah), were in a series called H20 on Nick and are real life Best friends. *Hayley is the first character who refers to Klaus as an Old One, a reference to the books. *Hayley has met most of the living main characters except Alaric, Bonnie and Matt. *Hayley was Tyler's date to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. *Hayley helped Tyler as well as Chris, Kimberley, and probably plenty of other hybrids to break the sire bond to Klaus. *In the books, Shay is the only female werewolf and female Original Werewolf in all novels. It's a possibility Hayley is based off of her. *Hayley made a deal with Shane that resulted in the death of 12 unsired hybrids by Klaus in O Come, All Ye Faithful. ** It should be noted that at the end of the episode, Klaus kills Carol Lockwood (via drowning) as further retaliation against Tyler for attempting to get rid of him. Therefore, Hayley is indirectly responsible for Carol's death as she told Klaus of Tyler's plans. *After she slept with Klaus in Bring It On, it was revealed in The Originals, she became pregnant with their daughter. *She is the first pregnant character in the TVD and TO series and the only one who becomes a mother during the course of the series. *Hayley is one of the three main characters of the TVD and TO series to be a parent; the other being the father of her daughter's Klaus Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce, mother of Nadia Petrova. *She shares some similarities with Katherine Pierce: **Both came from old supernatural lineage. **Both are called by an other name that their birth one; Hayley being born as Andréa Labonair and Katherine as Katerina Petrova. **Both were involved with the Mikaelson brothers. ** Both of their astrological sign are Gemini. **Both gave birth to a baby girl in hard conditions and their respective child was taken away from them (for Katherine it was her father who took Nadia, while Hayley was killed while the New Orleans Witches took Hope, who she later took back, but sent her to live with Rebekah). *Hayley is the first to attempt to kill the baby, by poisoning her. However, she decided not to go through with it. The others include: Agnes, Tyler Lockwood, Mikael, Genevieve, Abigail, Monique Deveraux, and Esther. *In Bloodletting, Hayley Marshall's birth name is revealed to be Andrea Labonair. This makes her the second character to have an alias. The first is Katherine. ** In the case of Katherine however, she willingly changed her real name. Hayley was not aware of her birth name until Bloodletting. *Hayley has a number of nicknames given to her by other characters, **Klaus occasionally calls Hayley "Little Wolf", making her the only woman for whom Klaus has a special nickname. Sabine Laurent/ Celeste Dubois also calls Hayley like that once in front of Elijah. **Both Rebekah and Klaus nickname her "Wolf Girl". **Rebekah has a lot nicknames (in link with her pregnancy) for her; Baby Mama, Mom Wolf, Pregnant Lady, Mumzy. *Hayley has the only known birthday; June 6th. She shares that day with two of her ancestors. *''The Big Uneasy'' reveals that Hayley has been on her own since 13. Making her the youngest character without parents or guardian. *In Le Grand Guignol, Hayley, Eve and the cursed werewolves successfully interrogated Celeste on how to break the werewolf curse. *Hayley is the second member of the Labonair family to have slept with Klaus. The first was Lana in the 1910. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Hayley becomes the Werewolf Representative of in The Faction. *In An Unblinking Death, Marcel reveals that he saved 'Andrea Labonair' and brought her to Father Kieran rather then use the baby as leverage. According to Marcel she is a tough one like her dad. *''In An Unblinking Death, she reveals that she left her home at 13, after she was kicked out by her adoptive parents. *In ''From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley and Klaus decided to send their daughter away, while the family stay behind to make New Orleans safe for her to live. *Hayley is the eleventh werewolf to be seen killed. She is the first werewolf to be seen by killed by a witch. *Hayley was the first werewolf seen to die by a slit throat. *Hayley is the third main character to be a Hybrid. **First is Klaus. **Second was Tyler but due to being killed and returning from the Other Side, is now back to being an untriggered werewolf. * She is the first parent to be turn into a vampire/ hybrid by her child. * The episode, Chasing the Devil’s Tail marks the first time Hayley uses her vampire/hybrid blood to heal a human (Cami). Gallery References See also fr:Hayley de:Hayley Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Labonair Family Category:Supernatural Category:Featured Articles Category:Undead Category:Hybrids Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters